mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JESUSRocks123
HI Hello and welcome to if you need any help just ask me on my talk page. I can help you make a page, get use to the wiki or even just help with some code. -- 03:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Joeman Thanks! JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC)JESUSRocks123JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Post anything Post anything except profanity or any trash!!! Thank you much apprieciated! :) JESUS is AWESOME!!! JESUS is AWESOME **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 06:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) WA sup? WA sup? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 06:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Noticed your order of thornax I saw you ordered thornax at the lidl store and cancelled because of their horrible service. would you like to buy some off of me? I can sell you 120 for 4 clicks (yea I know my limit on my store is 60 but I need to update it.) If you want this offer leave a reply on my talk page and click my dinosaur excavation module.BrickWheels (talk) 19:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR what is you mln name? i am . if you want some help with coding your page and just tell me. and if you want a cool sig and all. 18:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It is Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Job offer If you want you can work at my store and help out. There are benefits too! You earn free items and clicks for every order you complete and the best part is you can even choose the item(s) that you wish to have and the clicks you get paid per week is 30 clicks plus 10 clicks for each order you complete! I would enjoy having your help around when I am not available which is on weekends until I get ungrounded or if my mom is out of the house. Stop by my talkpage and leave a message if you are interested! BrickWheels (talk) 18:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Best Shop! Goto BrickWheels shop for the best prices! And BUY BUY BUY!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you for advertising my site! I was just going to ask you to do that and you have already done it for me! I will be giving you 15 clicks for being one step ahead of me and a gift in the mail as a token of my appreciation! BrickWheels (talk) 19:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC)z Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Need Items I need all kinds of items! just tell what you want to give me! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) TEST TEST **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mln link is 02:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) OK Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ITS NOT WORKING!!! JESUSRocks123 Smileytaff 14:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) Do you have any loose sparks or pipes or gypsum?BrickWheels (talk) 20:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've got loose sparks. I'll send em' to ya in sec. Smileytaff 20:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) BET! Sig What me to put a link to your page where it says your name in your sig? 22:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Smileytaff 22:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, first I'll make you a sig page: User:JESUSRocks123/Sig Hows this: Thanks! Smileytaff 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What how do you sig? 22:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't know how do i get a sig like yours? Smileytaff 22:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Like mine? I can make it like mine on your sig page. Just tell me the font and background colours. 22:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) K! Could I have some dino scales? I like the background blue and font green! Smileytaff 22:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll see. What you need to do is go to your and type in into the signature box and check of the custom signature box. Once you've done that and I've finished your sig just press ~~~~ to sig. 22:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hows this: Awesome! Smileytaff 23:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) did you pay the 75 clicks to bobo9711? I payed my 75 clicks did you pay yours. ???BrickWheels (talk) 12:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I will I didn't have enough clicks yesterday! 15:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't the 90 clicks for 3-5 days we agreed on. No pressure. :) 17:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I amBattle of the Bands. Nice entry. One section was pretty catchy. You are currently #1! 00:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! 00:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP I can't believe you are rank 6 I still need 20 pipes but no one will help me or check out my trade modules. Please I need some pipes. BrickWheels (talk) 18:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I will help you! I will check it out now! 18:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I will click them once I get the pipes. 18:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ok. I would help click but im in debt right now for that house of gauntlets banners sale I still owe 250 clicks. I will be done with that in about 1 1/2 days. BrickWheels (talk) 19:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine! I will prob have all the pipes once your done with clicking thires page! 19:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you have the pipes now. I really need them. I want to get to rank 6 BrickWheels (talk) 18:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Store You set up a new store and it might not be very well known. You can get an ad for it here 01:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) congrates! (talk)thire13 STORE 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Store Want to be a helper at my store since you have so many items? I want to make every single item for sale there and I mean every!!! And have good prices!! 19:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How much is pay? 21:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How about 70 clicks a week (10 clicks per day) if you a good job and help give a good supply of of high rank items. 22:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)O k I WILL TAKE THAT JOB!!! Also when I fufill a order do I get clicks or a item? 22:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean exacly? Also can you give me a general list of items I can expect from you so I know want to have for sale at my store. 22:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh every rank except rank 9 and 10 I have the mini-ranks too! 22:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) can I put totemic parts? how about totemic animals? 22:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have elements but not parts or animals I will soon though cause I will be done with rank 6 tomorrow. 22:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll just put everything from 4-7 now. What what about dino horns? 22:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Got 53 of them don't ask how. I have rank 8 items! 22:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) what about lisenses? And what do you mean by rank 8 items? 22:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have rank 8 items like catapults and pikemen bowmen stuff like that. I can obtain licences. 23:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! that's so much!!! 23:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) One more thing, what about gems and instruments? 23:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have them! Alot of them! 23:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How about once I'm done adding items to my store you can tell me any items you don't have. 23:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok! 23:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm done, please look over it and tell me if there are any items you don't have. 23:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will! 23:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have the items! 23:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Just a question, but am I in your group performance module? 23:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) No. Do you want to? 23:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, so I can get circet boards for my store. 00:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok'z I will put you in it. 00:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I put you in it! 00:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 00:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Group Performance Module Due to your involvement in my store there are certain restrictions about modules. You are required to include me in any module such as BFF Symbiosis etc. Lol JK hey can you do me a favor and put me in your group performance module. I will pay each day to earn us hit singles. I don't have enough purple bricks and stuff to make my own otherwise i would so could you put me in yours. BrickWheels (talk) 00:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I will put you in it! 00:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I put you in it! 00:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Be sure to harvest frequently here comes 20 clicks your way. BrickWheels (talk) 00:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I will! 00:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) harvest. we should both get 20 hit singles. BrickWheels (talk) 00:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) harvest . 18 singles should be produced. BrickWheels (talk) 00:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) You should have 38 singles. 00:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for you putting me in it also, I have 376 already! Rank 6 should be a breeze! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 00:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Plus you'll have enough for rank 9. 00:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) WoW you have alot already! I only need clicks to get gold albums and platinums! and I am done with rank 6! 00:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Harvest please. BrickWheels (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) This is funny! I went to my page and I harvested before you posted this! :D 00:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude, but Can you please check my talkpage and answer my question? Thanks! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 00:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) harvest 8 singles. make sure there american kraft singles. lol BrickWheels (talk) 01:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) harvest 20 more. oh and if you could help me get some orange bricks by sending me a rough saphire or clicking my garden gat module. BrickWheels (talk) 19:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: How to do side pages Change this link to point where you actually want your store User:JESUSRocks123/store name, Then follow the link and edit the resulting page. 05:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok but I want it to be called MLN Bank. And delete MLN Bank page also! 05:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) We should make our store a side page also! Yup! 15:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) User:Legobatmankid10/The 10ROCK Shop Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I've moved it to User:JESUSRocks123/MLN_Bank To get a page deleted, when you are the owner of the page you can just put on the page. 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! 03:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Man you flew through Rank 6 I just started and you are already finished. wow. BrickWheels (talk) 18:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you are a helper at my store, BrickWheels' store and you are making your own store! Wow!! 20:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) hes like uhhh superman he can be three places at once or something like that.....idk im tired and so im random.BrickWheels (talk) 23:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 is an easy rank once you have all your hit singles. 00:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guuys! You guys are great too! 02:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You are in my trio performance now I made a trio performance module and you are in it. keep me in yours still though.BrickWheels (talk) 10:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! I will! 12:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Harvest again Harvest 20 more BrickWheels (talk) 18:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Im sure this sounds crazy but do you have 6 gypsum i need them for a trade module somebody has BrickWheels (talk) 20:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya I want to see the trade module first. 20:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) its for 25 space fuel cells BrickWheels (talk) 21:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) which is for another trade module for some a neb that costs 4 space probes BrickWheels (talk) 21:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh I don't know will I get some gypsum back from you? like 2-3? If so I will do it. 21:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) nvm do you have a space probe just 1. that will make it easier. BrickWheels (talk) 21:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh I got 9 in my auction. 21:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) yea btw whats the max bid on that? BrickWheels (talk) 21:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean you can go up 200 on bidding I guess the top bid will be 1,500 clicks 21:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I need anyting totemic! I need anything totemic!!! I want it to be free or very low price!!! Please help me!!! 01:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) if you can get me to rank 7 i would gladly be able to get you totemic stuff. I only need 187 more hit singles and 4 hyptonic frequency machines BrickWheels (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will send hypnotic frequency machines NOW! If you want the single click me group! 01:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda out of clicks don't you have other accounts? I have only like about 10 clicks or so right now. BrickWheels (talk) 01:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) harvest what i have clicked. BrickWheels (talk) 01:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ya I will use my sister's clicks right now you should be getting 42 singles soon! 01:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) irc is under the project pages drop down thing BrickWheels (talk) 19:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 19:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) This is what it always says 19:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Loading - please wait Q&A quick question.....since i am in the "club" do i get to know the password? if not then what do i do as a member of the "club" ? 19:44, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you get to know goto the mln bank page and view the password then take it off quickly! 19:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Group performance When brickwheels gets his last 54 hit singles, can I be in your group performance module? I will click 20 times a day. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 20:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me when I am in so I can give you 20 clicks a day. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok it will be tomorrow. Probably 20:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) yea if i can get 36 more hit singles Question Can I be incharge of deposits? 20:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey kristof can you make me the 2 electric guitars i ordered. JESUSRocks123 can't get the blueprint. i already paid BrickWheels (talk) 20:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Kristof MLN-Bank is in charge you haven't even joined the MLN Bank team! 20:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I mean I'm incharge of MLN-Bank. 21:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No you aren't incharge of MLN Bank I am. 21:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Come on!!! 21:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What I made the bank. 21:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well it's not right that it's your bank! As I told you it should be My Lego Network Wiki:MLN Bank. 21:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh well do you still want to be a banker? Also have any Victory banners? 21:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I want to be a banker but the banker how takes care of all the deposits (since I am low on items). And I am terrebly sorry but I have no banners. BTW there is still something that can be done about the name, if your interested. ;) 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok You'll be incharge of the deposits but they goto MLN-Bank Thats his name this is his password take it done immediatly after you see it. 21:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 22:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Got it! So do you want to know how I can change the name? ;) 21:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! can you please please please put me in a symbiosis module I need gray bricks! 21:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) To move it just go beside where it says edit click, and a thing should pop out that says move. Click that and you can rename the page. About the symbiosis thing, you have to speek with Bob because I promiesed him that I'd keep him in forever. 21:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok can't you make another one? 22:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment. Just talk to him. 22:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 22:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC)